Against the Odds
by ally ally oxenfree
Summary: When Alice learns that there's a betting pool concerning her and the Hatter, she reacts as any sensible businesswoman would. oneshot formatting fixed A/H Halice


Title: Against the Odds  
Summary: When Alice learns that there's a betting pool concerning her and the Hatter, she reacts as any sensible woman would. A/H  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Nothing weird!

Author's Notes: I've noticed a trend in my writing: treating premises which are clearly crack worryingly seriously. I'LL NEVER STOP. (Also, I disclaim everything.) Also, stealth lesbians! And, uhm, this is the first het I've written in…three years, at least. Maybe longer.

* * *

If I could tell your future I'd say,  
"love the world you find,  
In the dark times and the hard questions,  
Let some sunshine in your mind."  
-Love the World You Find, the Flaming Lips

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp tried not to feel out of place in Marmoreal, he tried very hard, but it was more difficult for him that he cared to admit. There was something about being the only madman in a veritable _city_ of the most serene creatures in Underland that left him feeling more off-balance than usual, and something about being a creature of color in a place so _white_ – even with his friends, it felt as if they were all watching him too keenly, like he stood out too much.

It didn't bother him, not _too_ much. The Hatter was used to attention, being mad and all, and it wasn't a proper tea party until he said something which made everyone stare. But that did not mean that he at all enjoyed it, much less for any duration of time. It was for that reason that he was quite cross – he was with Mallymkum and Thackery and a rather promising tailor from Crims whose name was Aireth, and every so often one of them would just _look_ at him. Not Thackery, of course, who, bless his skin, never looked at much of anything for very long. But sometimes Mally's stare would linger, or out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aireth _examining_ him—

And then it suddenly didn't matter. Alice appeared at the top of the stair, scanning the gardens until she saw them – and then her face brightened and she hurried over, still in her practice clothes, hair tied back. "Mirana told me I might find you here!" she said, with obvious cheer. "An excellent place for a tea party, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I most certainly _do_," harrumphed Mallymkum. Aireth patted her on the head somewhat sadly.

Tarrant ignored them. "Indeed! It was Thackery's idea, he seems to enjoy spring having rolled about and I daresay I agree with him! The gardeners are somewhat cross with him, though…" He winced. "Something about crockery and cutlery in the topiary, I believe."

"Spoon," agreed the March Hare, twitching.

"Well I'm sure they'll get used to it. What's this afternoon's brew?"

* * *

Alice had been cleaning her training armor when she found out about it. She had been cleaning her training armor at such an hour – it was well after supper – because she had lost track of Time with the Hatter, something which seemed to happen quite often. Perhaps it was due to Time's grudge on him, or perhaps it was entirely Alice's fault, but she couldn't bring herself to care much either way. Time mislaid with him was always delightful.

She'd been in Underland for well over three months, and had yet to tire of any of it. When Alice had said that she would be back soon, she'd meant every word of it, but ended up returning even sooner than planned – after having found a mirror in China and an unfortunate accusation by her mother in regards to her mental health in a letter addressed to the captain, it was clear to her that she was no more welcome in Overland than Iracebeth or Thackery or Tarrant. She had been born there, yes, but did she _belong_ there? Belonging was another matter entirely.

And yes, she still had contact with Overland, brief and stilted though it was – she sent the occasional letter to her mother, even after the attempt to have her institutionalized, and employed a young white-rabbit-page to keep an eye on Lowell. The one instance in which he made a move on another woman was quickly reported, and Alice had a letter delivered to him detailing the damage she could do to his reputation if she so wished. Doubtlessly he'd have had words could he have found her, but since then he'd been most well behaved.

Underland was her home. That much was obvious. No one scoffed when she refused to wear a corset, and seeing the Champion in her training-chaps was nothing unusual at all. They even understood why she wanted to clean her own armor!

Yet sometimes, Underland confused her – and massively so.

"…I don't know."

"Mirana herself has gold on two weeks from now, so I'm a-guessin' the odds on that jus' got better. My money's still on the Frabjous anniversary, though."

Alice paused in her work to concentrate on the voices outside – she recognized the second as Aireth, but the other girl's voice was unfamiliar to her. They were talking about betting, it seemed, although on what, it wasn't clear…she frowned, resolving to ignore them. She drew the rag over her sword again—

"Yeah, but have you seen them with each other lately? During tea this afternoon I had to leave early, they spent mos' of the time lookin' at each other…you know."

Tea. Aireth had been at tea with them and she'd left early, citing an appointment with her master… With a dull rush of panic, Alice realized that the only thing they could be talking about…was her and the Hatter. The only sensible thing to do seemed to be continuing to clean up, and so that was what she did: she rubbed oil over the blade and then rose to hang it on the wall, trying to think about Nothing In Particular.

"Man, d'ja hear that?" Aireth said suddenly, and there was a crash as her companion yelped in surprise.

"Well I certainly heard _that_! What was that? You incorrigible girl, jumping at every noise…"

Their voices trailed off deeper into the castle, and Alice couldn't help but feel oddly lonely as Aireth's words echoed long after they'd left. "Maybe I'd jump less if you'd hold my hand?"

Silence.

* * *

It wasn't until later in the evening that the next wave of dull panic rushed in.

The _White Queen_ had a bet placed on her and the Hatter?

She had half a mind to march down there and let Mirana know that they were _just friends_, thank you, and that she took offense at being bet upon like a racing-Dodo, even if such Dodos were extremely well-educated and immaculately groomed. It was more of the sentiment behind the comparison than anything else.

* * *

It was the Hatter who found her the next day – she had been venting her aggression by dueling with whatever Knights were willing to fight her. To her – and their – surprise, she had won more often than she hadn't, although as the day wore on, she began to slow down. It was hardly three when she bowed out.

When Alice turned to leave the Arena, she was entirely too happy to see the Hatter to dwell on the events of the evening prior.

"Saw ye fighting, yer doin' well," he said, and even though his voice was steeped in Outlandish brogue, he looked at ease – then she noticed his grip on the staff he was carrying, and the thick ring of yellow-green around his pupils…

She smiled faintly, shrugging. Her shoulder refused to do anything but hurt and she winced. "Thanks. I don't think they expected me to actually fight, you know."

The Hatter's expression tightened and he shifted from foot to foot, trying desperately not to say something until—"Y'alright lass?"

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder. I'll take tomorrow off, let it heal up." His knuckles were white, she leaned in a little closer. "Are…you okay?"

The Hatter froze, his expression somewhere in between curious and concerned – she thought she'd have to snap him out of it – "…yeah. I…don't like seein' ye get hurt, but I trust ye to take care of yerself. If ye didn't I might have to track ye down and give ye a piece of what I got left of a mind! But after all, ye did slay the Jabberwock, didn't ye? So I think ye can keep yerself safe."

His sudden grin was infectious. "That's quite true. I've been pretty good at taking care of myself lately, but if I catch myself slipping, I will be certain to let you know. Do you mind waiting just a few minutes? I need to go put up my armor."

"Not at all, lass." He tipped his hat at her as she left, and maybe just today, she would let the pages clean up after her.

* * *

She tried to ignore Aireth over tea, but it got harder when the young woman leaned over to Mallymkum and whispered pointedly, "They are _so_ in love."

When Alice ran into the Hatter on the way to supper, she was glad to see him, even if realizing that made her feel ill.

* * *

It was late the next evening when there was a sharp knock on the doors of Mirana's chambers. When she opened them, she wasn't surprised to see Alice. She had washed up since returning from Witzend with the Hatter and the March Hare, her hair was still damp and coiled at her neck, but there was a steely and righteous anger simmering in her eyes.

"Well, why don't you close the doors behind you?" The Queen raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, catlike and predatory for only a moment – then she looked confused. "Something tells me that this is not a conversation you want the entire castle to hear."

Alice slammed the doors behind her. "There's a _betting pool_."

"Well, there are betting pools on lots of things, given that we have a very large reptilian population—"

"—you know what I'm talking about—"

"—but I'm going to guess that you're referring to the betting pool regarding yourself and Tarrant."

Suddenly, she deflated. Alice went from livid to limp in less than a moment, a disheartening transition that made the Queen worry more than she wanted to. Mirana frowned and gestured towards; it promptly curtsied and sidled over. "Why don't we talk about something else first?" she offered, sitting herself down on the edge of her bed, trying not to sound too worried. "I hear you've been giving the knights quite a bit of trouble, hmm?"

"So it seems. I'm afraid your guards are quite out of practice if _I'm_ beating them, though."

"Oh, Alice. Quite the contrary, I'm afraid that you are merely exceptionally gifted. If it's alright with you, actually, when I depart for Crims, I plan to request your company. It would be excellent if, as the Champion, you would accompany us."

"I…I'd be honored." She sighed then, though, resting her chin in her palms. "So. Why is there a…gambling ring about this? And why are _you _in it?"

Mirana's expression glimmered with that Something that never identified itself. "My dear, I'll answer that if you'll answer me this: why does it upset you so much?"

"Well why's a raven like a writing desk?"

"There are lots of answers for that one, but none are right. Your turn."

Alice's eyes narrowed and she stared at the floor menacingly. The carpet flinched. "I don't like being told what to do, or having other people…expect things from me. I mean, I slew the Jabberwocky because…because it was the right thing to do, but I don't get how the whole of Marmoreal is in on _this_."

"I wouldn't say the _whole_ of Marmoreal, Alice." The White Queen shook her head, smiling fondly and standing to step closer to the young woman in front of her. "Alice, have you ever thought that maybe we want it for you…because you want it? You told me that what you love here is being allowed to be who you are. Of course we let you do that, and we would, no matter who you were. But do you think for the slightest moment that we won't jump to have you help the kingdom, given your talent for swordsplay?"

"I don't get what that has to do with the Hatter," replied Alice sullenly.

The chair whuffed at her, unimpressed.

"We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to." Mirana's tone was one of infinite and quite royal patience. "You're allowed to want something that other people want for you, too. Like happiness or companionship…now! I have nothing else to say on the matter. I do believe that I must retire for the evening, do take care."

Before Alice had a chance to protest that Mirana owed her answers, the chair kindly pushed her out of the room.

* * *

She woke at dawn the next day. She fed the Bandersnatch, checked on her armor, picked up her repaired helmet from the smith – and then, lastly, found Mallymkum attempting to wrestle one of Bielle's pups.

"I have a proposition for you."

She told the Knight with whom she normally fought in the afternoons that she wanted to spare her shoulder the stress, and while that was certainly true, Alice left her practicings early for an entirely different reason. She was nervous enough she went without shoes – feeling the grass on her skin helped her stay grounded. Besides, it was spring – why not embrace it?

Today, the tea-table had been set up underneath a massive tree with reddish-gold leaves veined a dull silver – "Alice! Such a pleasure to see you, how are you?" asked Aireth more loudly than was necessary. The Hatter nearly fell out of his chair waving and she smiled.

Mallymkum stared.

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Oh, fine," said the tailor, grinning lopsidedly. "Nothin' to report."

Mallymkum sniffed with no small amount of disdain. "Seeing as no one asked me how _I _am, I'll tell you myself! _I_ need to get my sword from the front gardens. I just realized I left it there this morning, when I was looking after Bielle's nasty little offspring."

"I see," said the Hatter, not paying attention at all.

Aireth looked up at Alice pitifully. _You have a bet placed on me_, thought Alice, letting some steel slip into her voice. "Oh, I'd offer to take her over, given how far the walk is, but I'm still sore from training."

"Fine. Come on, Mally." Aireth extended her palm and the mouse hopped up, scampering up her sleeve, and the two set off. Alice turned to face her friend—

"Hatter," she said firmly, trying to get her friend's attention. She poked him sharply in the shoulder. No response. "_Tarrant_."

"Oh! I'm, ah, dreadful sorry, just…"

He started in surprise, jerking his hands up to his face as if to hide. But Alice reached up, wrapping her fingers around his palm, pulling it close to her – she heard his breath hitch and looked up –

He was staring at her, eyes wide, and there was earnestness and hope there that sent a shock and shiver up her spine. The Hatter curled his fingers, gently, very gently, dragging his thumb across the inside of her wrist, calluses catching on the cuff of her shirt. And then she _did_ shiver, eyes half closed – "Tarrant," she said, and he froze, but he didn't pull back – "I care very much for you and I don't care what anyone else thinks." She paused. "Well, I care what you think. Not anyone else though."

He remained still and unblinking for a moment. She pressed his hand between hers tightly, frightened for a moment.

But then he eased forward and before she could react, he had pressed his lips to hers and his hand was wrapped in her hair, resting against the back of her neck. Faintly she felt the grass brushing against her ankles and the wind against her calves, but mostly it was Tarrant that she felt. She pressed her palms against his chest, and he brushed his fingers against her jaw, and Alice felt like underneath her skin, she was burning in the best possible way.

* * *

The next afternoon, he was there to meet her after practice. "Mallymkum sends her best wishes," he said, confusion plain on his face. "She seems…frightfully cheerful. Do you have _any_ idea what is going on inside that tiny head of hers?"

"Perhaps she's come into some money," said Alice with as smile, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

:D End! Hope you liked.

Please review – I'm working on a multi-chapter AiW A/H fic and review make that go faster. *sage nod*


End file.
